So Close to Christmas
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Part of my "Twelve One-Shots of Christmas". Shot 11 of the predicted 12. Jace and Clary, along with the rest of the Lightwoods and Simon and Magnus, all decide to go Ice-Skating on evening. Though, it turns out that Clary absolutely sucks at it. What will happen? How many times will she fall? Clace, Simabelle, and Malec. Christmas fluff, humorous.


**AN: Okay, I'm kinda back on schedule, I suppose. But, pleaseeee please please review for this one. Okay? Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments, **_**all rights go to Cassie Clare and her people. **

"Ommph!" I exclaimed as I landed butt first onto the ice, once again.

Most of the Lightwood family, Magnus, Simon, and I included, had decided to go iceskating this afternoon, so we were all skating around the oversized ice rink in Times Square. I hadn't really been skating before, but it had sounded fun, so I had agreed to go. I was now discovering that moving on a pair of ice-skated was impossibly difficult, and not meant for me.

In the thirty minutes of us being here, I had fallen roughly fifty times. I hurt in places I didn't even know existed, and the rest of the shadow-hunter gang was beginning to find my clumsiness hilarious. Jace was trying his best not to laugh, however, he was failing. Quite miserably, I might add.

"Come on, Clary." He encouraged. "It's not that hard."

"That's what she said!" Simon sing-songed as he skated past us.

I laughed a little at Simon's use of the saying, as he always used to say it before we both had our worlds turned upside down. With my mood temporarily lifted, I allowed Jace to pull me back onto my feet, and catch me when I almost fell over again.

"I suck at this." I stated glumly. "I have worst balance of all the shadow-hunters in this world!"

Jace gave me a lopsided sympathetic smile. "That's not true…"

"Yes it is." Magnus said as he pulled to a perfect halt beside us. "You have less grace than a newborn deer."

Jace gave Magnus a warning glance, before turning back to me. "Don't listen to him. He's been alive for a few hundred years, so he should know how to do everything."

Magnus continued despite Jace's deathly glare. "That just means more that I think she has the worst sense of balance I have ever seen. I've seen more people, so I should know."

"You're right." I admitted. "I absolutely stink at Ice-skating."

"And dancing." Alec added, stopping beside his boyfriend. "You suck at that too."

"And being stylish." Isabelle added. "There's a reason I always have to pick out your outfits whenever we go somewhere."

"Ooooh!" Simon exclaimed, finishing his recent lap to join us once again. "Is it pick on Clary day?"

"Apparently." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Because that is what all of you are doing."

"In that case…" Simon began, posing as though he was thinking. "You're absolutely terrible at picking boyfriends."

"Hey!" Jace shouted indignantly. "I'm a great boyfriend, unlike you, Ratboy."

"Okay, boys." Izzy said, coming between the two of them. "This is where I draw the line."

"I wish the line was drawn five minutes ago." I said softly, before trying unsuccessfully to take off, which only resulted in me falling face first onto the hard ice below.

"Dammit, Clary!" Jace exclaimed loudly, coming to my aid. "You're not helping your case out any more by falling again."

"Why's it so hard?" I asked, shaking my head as I sat myself back up.

"That's what she said!" Simon said loudly, once again.

I scowled, giving him a look that clearly asked if that was necessary. "Really, Simon? Twice?"

He nodded, grinning madly. "You have to admit though, you walked into that one."

That I did, but it didn't mean that I wanted to listen to that joke anymore this morning. Failing at what would appear to be an easy recreational activity was seriously beginning to grate on my nerves, to say the least. My whole family laughing at me was not helping either.

Jace carefully pulled me back to my feet, keeping a steady hold on my waist so I didn't fall again. "Okay, Clary, we're going to do this. Slowly. Without you falling."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Alec teased, taking off hand in hand with Magnus.

I made a move to stop like a petulant child, which only resulted in me almost falling. Again.

Jace shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh, Clary. Maybe we should save the stomping for when you can actually handle staying on your feet."

"I can handle staying on my feet, see?" I said, before leaving his arms.

I was happy to see that I didn't fall to the ice, immediately anyway. I wobbled uneasily for a few seconds, before I composed myself long enough to stop. I smiled widely, giving Jace an 'I told you so' glare.

He nodded, giving me his trademark 'not too shabby' look. "Wow, Clary. I'm impressed. You skated a whole foot without falling over. You _totally _proved me wrong."

"Whatever, Jace." I said, watching him skate over to me, closing the gap between us.

He pointed at Simon, who was on the other side of the rink. "Did you know that he's the clumsy one in this group, and he can Ice-skate while you can't?"

I had noticed that, but he had practiced before while I hadn't. This was my first time skating on ice. "He's had more practice than I have!" I defended indignantly.

"So? You're a shadow hunter and he's not. You have a graceful rune on your shoulder, and he doesn't. All that he had over you is the fact that he's done it a few more times than you." Jace stated.

He was right. I had drawn the rune this morning, and it should be in full effect. "Fine." I said, admitting defeat. "It is completely my fault that I suck."

"There, there." Jace soothed, patting my head, which turned out to be a mistake.

I began to wobble and fell to the ground. A little girl nearby began to laugh, before skating away with a twirl.

I sighed, looking up to Jace, who was hiding a smile. "Seriously?"

"Sorry." He apologized, pulling me to my feet once more.

Magnus and Alec rushed by, hand in hand, closely followed by Simon and Izzy. I instantly envied them, as couples, being able to have fun skating together, while I was keeping Jace and I right here. Immobile.

"You can join them if you want." I said to Jace. "I think I'm just going to sit down for a while."

He shook his head. "I'll stay with you, Clary. We did this to spend time together, and I'm not just going to abandon you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jace. Sorry to ruin your Christmas-Eve."

He guided me to a bench, helping me unlace my skates. "Its not ruined, Clary."

"Why not? You don't have to lie to me, Jace." I began.

He cut me off abruptly, turning to face me. He cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Clary, nothing is ever ruined if I'm with you. Without you, I would probably be dead, or soullessly alive, both of which not remotely enjoyable. I hadn't seen the light until I met you. You brought me such joy that I never even knew existed, and for that, I will be forever grateful. I love you, and I will continue to love you until the day I die, and there's nothing that is going to change that."

I couldn't stop the happy tear that fell from my eye; landing between us. Jace connected his lips to mine in an especially sweet and loving kiss, in while nothing remotely lustful was displayed. He portrayed his love only using his lips, which were skillful and gentle against my own. His tongue never sought entrance to my mouth, and before long, he broke apart, leaving me mildly breathless and content.

He smiled widely. "Want to head home?"

I smiled widely. "Of course. I hunk everyone's established that Ice-skating is not my thing."

"That we have." He agreed, pulling me up of the bench, walking me towards the Institute.

**AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I got really tired of this. But, okay, I woke up this morning to NOTIFICATIONS! Apparently, all of my begging for reviews on the last shot worked, as I woke up to some reviews. Thank you to all that reviewed, and I hope everyone enjoyed this shot. ONLY ONE MORE TO GO! Dang, I think I might end up missing this. It's been a long journey in my opinion; this last month. With my math teacher being all poopy and mean all the time, and my band teacher making me play the high part for the concert, I had little time to write all these. Don't know why I'm saying all this, BUT THANKS ANYWAY. **

**P.S: I'll be writing more fics for the Mortal Instruments, along with my crossover "Whispering Silhouettes". Feel free to follow me for updates!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU. **


End file.
